


Do anything for love

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [25]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal knows Scott would do anything and give anything to be with him. He was the same. Of course, they'd never had to prove it. Until now.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Do anything for love

Was this how he acted whenever something was wrong with Scott? If so, he totally understood Scott's exasperation at him.  
"I'm fine, taoshay", he tried to sooth him. "It's nothing."  
"It's not nothing." Scott pulled on his pants and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it to lie flat. But it refused to cooperate. "Stay here. I'll go get Lexi."  
"No. Don't bother-." And he was gone. 

He sighed and laid back on his pillow. All this fuss over nothing. And it would turn out to be nothing, he was sure of it. His bio electricity was just a little stronger than usual. It's why he short circuited the fabricator this morning. And why when he went to touch Scott, he shocked him awake. He was fine. Scott was overreacting over nothing. 

"Hush, Scott." Lexi walked into room, Scott right on her heels. "And go sit over there." She gently pushed him toward his desk before walking over to the bed. "Hello, Jaal. Scott says you're not feeling good?"  
"He's-." Scott tried to speak but Lexi cut him off.  
"Wasn't asking you. Stay quiet or I'm kicking you out." 

"I'm fine, Lexi. Sorry to bother you."  
"It's no bother. Hold still." She scanned him. "Hmm. Your bio electricity is very high."  
"We noticed", Scott mumbled, trying to smooth his hair. "Stay down."  
"Go have a shower. It should help. Now, Jaal.  
How long has it been like this?"  
"I think since I woke up? I didn't feel any different last night." 

"Eat or drink anything new?"  
"No. At least I don't think so. Drack cooked supper last night."  
"I'll ask him but I don't think it was supper. Scott, what did you eat last night?"  
"Same thing. What does what I had have to do with it?"  
"Were you two intimate last night or this morning?"  
"This morning I got shocked awake."  
"Yes", he said, sitting up. "Did I give something to Scott?" 

"Im thinking the other way around, Jaal. After supper, what did you two do?"  
"Scott worked on reports. I finished that mod for Liam's assault rifle. Had a snack. Started repairs on my own weapons. Went to bed and-."  
"Stop", Scott insisted. "That's good. Lexi doesn't need to hear anymore."  
"Maybe." Lexi finished inputting a note into her omni-tool. "What did you snack on?"  
"I-." 

"Oh, no", Scott muttered, putting his head in his hands. "Not that. Anything but that."  
"Taoshay?"  
"I finished my chocolate ration before we went to bed last night.  
"But I didn't. I can't have chocolate." 

"Transference", Lexi says. "Could be. The good news is your levels should return to normal by themselves. But just to be sure, I would like to run some tests. If you'll follow me to med bay, Jaal."  
"Is Scott okay?"  
"Scott's fine. Go have a shower, Scott. Unless you want to show up to your meeting looking like that." He followed her out of the room as Scott ran for the shower. 

Later that night.  
"See." Jaal pulled Scott tight against him. "I told you I was fine."  
"Forgive me for not believing you when I say I'm fine even when I'm not."  
"I know. But I can tell the difference." He kissed his forehead. "Speaking of, how are you?"  
"No lasting damage. Just please don't repeat that wake up call. It was not fun."  
"I promise. But I wasn't talking about that but rather what Lexi told you." 

"It's fine."  
"But you love-."  
"Love you more. In a choice between you or chocolate, you win everytime. I can't lose you, taoshay. I won't risk you. Risk us for anything. Besides, chocolate's not that great."  
"That sounds like a lie."  
"Okay, fine. But I can live without it. I can't live without you."  
"Scott", he murmured, touched beyond words. He knew how Scott felt of course but hearing it out loud was always a pleasant surprise. "I love you, taoshay."  
"Love you", Scott yawned. "Good night."  
"Sleep well, my darling one."


End file.
